


After the Collapse

by bluestini



Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bi, D/s, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, SoloM, Yaoi, black mail, bond, h/c, reluctance, sexually shy Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestini/pseuds/bluestini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke feels guilty after the incident with Waru on the Crseih station</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Collapse

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor any of the Characters or places used in this story. I don't make any money with this story.

Luke's Point of View:

We had arrived on Munto Codru in the evening, after our Flight from the collapsing star system where the Crseih Station had been. I didn't remember anything of the flight because I had passed out on Crseih just before we went on board to start.

Rillao had woken me up with her healing powers, but I still had felt exhausted.

I had been feeling ill for a few days on Crseih already because of the force being disturbed by the phenomenon the black hole and the crystal star had created- not that I knew about that at that time-, but maybe Waru…No!

It had been a mistake to even try to get Waru's help, Han had been absolutely right,hadn't he?

Maybe I could have found out more about him and his anti-force…If I hadn't been so sick and if I hadn't tried to help him, he would never have had a chance to digest me. He had had a really big chance of consuming my energy, my body, my soul…all that was me.

I had been stupid enough to let myself be lured into being gulped into his …body?

Han, Leia, Chewie and the children had rescued me from being sucked up into his dark annihilating core.

I couldn't stop thinking about it..I almost had seized to exist, not just my body, but my soul, my mind…my entire being…

I couldn't wrap my head around that. That and the fact that it would have been my fault.

Exhaustion crept into my mind, I wanted to sleep, but I wasn't tired enough to forget, even my connection to the force didn't alleviate my thoughts.

Trying -no not trying- failing in banning the incidents from my mind, I had wanted to sleep but hadn't been successful, as I was by now tossing and turning in my bed in the Montu Codru castle suite for about almost an hour.

I sat up, it was no use. I had to do something!

Standing up, I started to pace through my suite, what could I do if not to handle what had happened, then just to distract myself until I was tired enough to sleep and handle it tomorrow?

Distract myself, hm…My thoughts shot towards a possibility, but was I allowed to do so? I recalled Yoda's Lessons and his teachings about the old Jedi Order and their rules, he hadn't told me that it was forbidden, so I made a decision.

I hadn't done this in a long time. Afraid that someone would hear me or run in on me, I went to the bathroom which was deeper inside my suite and locked the door behind me. Sinking down on the toilet seat, I started to undress and concentrated on my body. I ran my fingers over my arms, my legs, my stomach, my chest, perceiving every feathery touch of my fingertips. Spreading my legs, my fingers slipped down to my thighs, caressing. My breath started to hitch as I directed my hand to my arousal and started to rub it ever so slightly. I altered the pressure and the motion pattern of my touches while a wave of pleasure overflooded my senses.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

Immediately my mind was clear again. The misty pleasure which had been possessing me seconds ago was gone, my body rigid in shocked anticipation. Had someone heard me? Whoever was at the door of my suite made his or her presence known again.

What should I do? Wait until the person was gone? Ignore him or her and start over again? I decided I should answer the door, it was a well-known sort of feeling the force sent out and I obeyed it, so I stood up, dressed and walked to answer the door a bit hurriedly, who knew how long my visitor had been knocking? Maybe I hadn't heard it from the beginning?

I opened the door and was slightly surprised to see Han and Leia.

"Luke…" "May we come in?" Han didn't even wait until Leia had really started her sentence, he didn't wait for an answer of mine either and entered. Leia, following him inside, rolled her eyes at his behavior. Han sat down on a couch in a corner, waiting for Leia and me to accompany him. I closed the door behind them and sat down across from Han and my sister. "We've got to talk." Han was as straightforward as ever, but even Leia looked concerned. "Luke, I know…" She threw a glance at Han "We know, that you are as mature as anyone could be, being a Jedi is a part of that maturity I guess and you couldn't be a Jedi without being so mature but without the force as your…" "Look, you almost got yourself killed on Crseih because of this force abnormality…That thing practically ate you! If it weren't for the kids and a whole galaxy full of damned luck, you wouldn't be sitting here with us anymore! Damn it, Luke!"

Whereas Leia tried to approach this topic with her fine diplomatic skills, Han just blurted out the truth. For it was the truth and nothing but. "You're right Han." I consoled him. Han stopped mid-tirade -because I was sure that this would have been only the beginning of his anger being spilled out over me, not that I didn't deserve it-

and looked at me, somehow a bit bewildered by my "confession". "You…you agree with me ..with us?" "Yes, although I don't think it would have been bad to talk to Waru a little more…" Before I could get out even one more word, Han was at me, shaking me, as if I was out of my mind. "Are you serious? You can't be! That thing would have devoured and digested you! Without second thoughts! Luke, come to your senses!" He let go of me and looked me over sceptically and angry, when I didn't say anything, he turned around and stormed out of my suite. Leia looked at me apologetically but still concerned, even if she wasn't approving of his choice of words and his anger, she agreed with him on the fact that I had been stupid to no end.

She stormed after Han to get him inside again, so that we could talk to each other. I knew she wasn't angry at me, we would talk about this though, but later, when Han and I had settled everything.

Leia's Point of View

"Han! Wait for me! You should talk to him!" "I don't want to! He's out of his mind!" Han stopped and turned around to face me "You know he is, don't you? Maybe this force thing on Crseih had a bigger effect on him then we thought!" Han was really angry, I could feel that through the force -even if I wasn't as adjusted to using my force connection as Luke- I could feel a few things through it.

He was furious. "Han, he was just..curious, he never met anything like Waru and he felt sick, he didn't understand anything, the force was disturbed and he has been relying on it for a long time. For him it's like breathing to use it and suddenly the air was gone, he couldn't reach the force. If you were ill, wouldn't you try to be healed no matter what, if you felt really, really sick?" Han was calming down again. "He didn't know what he was doing, he couldn't take the danger into consideration because he wasn't really aware of it, he wasn't able to be aware of the danger."

I consoled him. Han looked at me, instead of his anger, worry was now showing on his face. Luke was like a little brother to him, he felt responsible for him. Although Luke was a Jedi now, he was pretty good at getting himself into trouble… "Han." I smiled at him, he tried to smile back, but was still to worried to be convincing. I took a step in his direction, pulled his face to mine and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Now his smile was honest. "I love you, Leia." "I know." I just looked at him for a few moments. "Are you going to talk to him? I have to get back, the children are still very clingy…Anakin will wake up soon…" No wonder they were clingy, they had been abducted and being told we were dead…I looked at Han. He sighed."Ok, I'll give it a try." I smiled. "Don't try, do it or let it be." "Okay, I'll do it." A hint of a smile was showing on his lips, as I recited the "There is no trying" rule. "I have to go, Anakin…you know." My son was feeling uneasy and I wanted to console him. Speaking of uneasiness, Luke was being self-reproachive and…there was a hint of…I wasn't able to pinpoint the other emotion, Anakin was swirling trough my mind too much for me to concentrate on it. Han smiled again and turned around to knock at Luke's door.

Luke's Point of View

After Leia had rushed out, I felt lonely, I felt guilty because they were so worried about me. Still standing in front of the armchair I had been sitting in, until Han's sudden attack on me, I let myself sink back into it. Not only were they worried about me, now they were arguing with each other and it was all my fault!

I should have listened to Han back on Crseih, when he had wanted to convince me that Waru was not to be trusted. Instead I had thrown all caution to the wind…I knew I shouldn't be so emotional about all of this, my deep guilt and sadness being a fast way to other emotions which led to the dark side, but I had failed my friends.

I sighed. Now that they were gone, I was presented with if not the same then a similar situation to that which I had been in before they had come here.

I had to distract myself, I didn't want to go to the bathroom again, so I opened my robes and started to touch myself where I was sitting. I resumed the motion patterns I had enjoyed earlier and was greeted by familiar waves of pleasure, floating through my mind, taking all the stress with them, leaving nothing but joy. While my left hand was busy, my right hand rose to my nipples and started to caress them. I was a bit self-conscious about my nipples being so sensitive, but I liked it to caress, to pinch and to twist them softly and also a bit more painfully. As long as nobody knew what I was doing it was okay, so I put my qualms aside and went on, but suddenly there was another knock on the door! My aroused high atmosphere vanishing like the last time, I reached out with the force to find out that this time it was only Han at my door.

Had they become so angry with each other that Leia had run off? I closed my robes and fastened them loosely, stood up and walked to the door.

I could feel no more anger in Han's mind so hopefully there was another reason, he was alone. I opened the door and let Han in, we sat down in the same places as before. "Luke, I know I was a bit rough earlier, but I'm just worried about you…" "Where has Leia gone to?"

I interjected before he could finish his sentence. He looked at me a bit baffled. "She went to console the kids. We didn't really quarrel. It just took her some time to calm me down."

"Ah, okay, I wouldn't want the two of you to argue because of me." "Okay, but Luke, you know I was just worried about you, you were sick and I'm sure you wouldn't have pulled this stupid stunt if you had been alright."

"Look Han, maybe it was stupid to trust Waru and to ask him for help, but talking to him could have revealed…" "No! Luke, Waru was as dangerous as …I don't know what! We could have lost you, the children could have lost their uncle and their parents, since we were inside that thing, too."

Han was standing again and I felt awkward sitting while he was standing, so I stood up, too.

"Han, I know that but.." He was at me again fast as a lightning and shoved me against the wall. "Luke, it was just stupid to even talk to that thing, whatever it was!" He shoved me against the wall again, this time with his full body weight pressing against me. Soon he would notice what state I was in. At this thought I blushed and turned my head to the side. "You shouldn't have done that, we were all so worried." When I didn't answer, Han stilled. "Luke? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He moved and as the pressure changed I wasn't able to hold back a gasp. Han's body went rigid when he noticed all of my symptoms and came to the only conclusion that fit all of them. "Are you getting off, by the thought of that thing?" Maybe there was more than one conclusion possible…"No, I …Han!" Han had opened my robes and looked nonplussed at my erection. "You are!" Han looked into my eyes, a mixture of concern, disbelief and a bit of anger showing on his face. "Han! I don't…" But he wasn't even listening to me, he grabbed my length and squeezed. "Han…stop!" Han looked at me, his emotions rapidly changing. Now his features displayed anger and lust. I gulped. He squeezed even tighter, I moaned and he began stroking. My legs gave way under me and I searched hold on his arms. My breath hitched. I couldn't believe what was happening here!

Han pulled me away from the wall and pushed me towards the other room and on the bed. In the process, he managed to free me of my clothing. "Han what are you doing?" "Giving you a better alternative, than to get of because of that murderous thing!" "What..? Han, it is not because of Waru that I…" "Yes?" He inclined, still pumping my erection. "Aah… 's not 'cause of him." Han didn't seem to believe me and it didn't look as if he would stop stimulating me. "Ha…Han I didn't…I didn't start because…he would…you know?" Talking became gradually more complicated as my arousal grew until the pleasure charged clouds from earlier were present again. "Then why did you start?" He had stilled his motions and squeezed again, the pressure was almost painful. When I didn't answer he increased the pressure, now it hurt! "Aaaah! Han…Han, I couldn't sleep because of this. I…Aaa… I felt guilty and ha…had to distract myself." I drew in a deep breath, awaiting Han's reaction.

The pressure loosened a bit and Han's hand started moving anew. "So, you see that you shouldn't have talked to him in the first place?" He made me frantic with lust! "I…No…it was right to talk toaaah!" When I hadn't answered as he wanted, he had pinched my left nipple and not to gentle! Surprised by this action, I had screamed out my pain and my pleasure without thinking. I sagged back onto the bed, I hadn't even noticed that I had reared up due to the pinching of my nipple. The stroking became faster and faster, I was moaning, I was hot and horny, my breathing became faster and more erratic. "Han please…" "Please what…shall I still stop?" For a second I considered this, I shouldn't enjoy this, now should I? But my lust won and a pleading "No…" came from my lips before I had finished considering what was right. Han grinned and moved his hand faster, he altered the stroking and drew a long moan from me, his other hand snaked its way upwards towards my chest.

I was caressed in the softest of ways and it was still too much for me to take." Han, I'm gonna…"I blushed again. "What are you gonna, Luke?" He increased the pressure again and grinned at me. "I'm gonna…come." The last word was whispered, for I was extremely shy when it came to anything sexual. "You mean you are going to climax, to orgasm, to explode, to fly away without wings?"

I blushed even more, when he emphasized all the different metaphors which meant what I had so ashamedly tried to express without words. I turned my face away, so he wouldn't see my flushed face, but obviously he was more interested in something different. "You made a mistake, you should have stayed away from Waru!" He stopped his motions altogether. "Yes, but talking was…" "No, Luke. I'm not going to let you come, until you agree that it was wrong to talk to him!" I squirmed, this was torture! Just to tell me what he intended to do was torturous in my very state.

Both of his hands were now roaming my body. My legs were caressed and nails were dragged along my hot flushed skin. I didn't want to concentrate too much on the touches Han performed on my body, but my efforts were in vain. I shook with anticipation, I moaned uninterrupted when his fingertips began to brush against my nipples plucking at them every once in a while. His hands moved to the inner sides of my arms and legs and I started pleading again. "Please…Oh! Please let me..!" "Are you agreeing with me that it was a fault to talk to him?" "No! But please let me…" Ashamed I didn't finish my sentence. "I wont!" I sat up. "Fine if you are not going to..I will do it myself!" I was not angry, just impatient, I couldn't wait anymore! But Han pushed me back on the bed, being smaller, a lightweight and with less to no experience in wrestling, I was an easy opponent for him. Before I knew what was happening, he had secured my arms with my shirt on the bedpost above my head.

I looked at him a bit shocked. "You're not doing anything!" He panted, then sat down beside me again to resume his hand's roaming. "Luke, you will agree with me!" "How many time have you got to wait for that to happen?" "I've got plenty of time." I sighed out of pleasure when his hands caressed my thighs and went upwards very close to the core of my arousal. I squirmed again and earned myself a grin. His fingertips went downwards again, caressing everything they could reach, which was a lot! Feathery touches swept over my erection, eliciting a long and deep moan from me. "At this raaaate, you..won't be saaaa…successful…" Han didn't let me finish a word, attacking my will by letting his fingertips glide in an almost tickling fashion over my whole body. Suddenly he stopped. "Maybe you're right." He stood up. "Han?" Again -for the third time today- my arousal which had surrounded me like a lake did with an island, was plucked away from me. On the one hand I was grateful that he had accepted that I wouldn't change my mind, on the other hand though…I already missed the touches, the whole "game" thing was arousing like hell. I blushed, had I really thought that? Without another word he turned around and went out of the bedroom. "Han?" Was he going to let me lie here alone, bound and with my erection? I couldn't sit up, my hands were bound to the bed in a place to low for that and a crossbar prevented me from pulling the binds up.

Instead of panicking, I decided to listen if I could hear any sounds that would indicate what Han did or where he would go. I didn't hear the sound of the suite's door, which was a good sign I presumed. After a few moments I was getting cold and I couldn't really pinpoint what Han did, I heard the sound of cupboard doors being opened and closed, was he searching for something? After a few minutes he came back into the room, hiding something behind his back. He sat down beside me again. " I will blindfold you." "What?" "This will be better that way." "What will be better? Han? What are you doing?" I wriggled and thought of kicking after Han, but he was to fast, he straddled my chest and had me blindfolded in no time, securing the scarf with an extra knot, he climbed off of me and sat between my legs. "I can't see anything, Han." "That is the exact purpose of a blindfold." I rolled my eyes at that, not knowing what else I should do. Meanwhile Han had send his hands on a new journey across my legs, altering between caressing with feather light touches and scraping his fingernails across my now reheating skin. I panted, this was just too good! He fondled my behind and suddenly my cheeks were spread and a finger caressed my butt crack. "Han..!" My cry consisted of surprise, indignation and arousal as I was not sure what this was going to do to me. The finger was coated in something slick and cold. While I was still shuddering from the unfamiliar sensation, the finger made its way towards my entrance and danced around it in arousing and insecuring patterns. I was not so sure anymore, that I wanted this. Han's other hand had crept to my nipples and smeared them with something wet, now I felt every breeze against them and started to shudder even more. The hand that had taken care of my nipples suddenly closed around my erection, taken by surprise, I moaned loudly. "You still want to come? So tell me, you shouldn't have…?" "No, it was right to…Ooh!" The finger was not dancing around the hole anymore. The finger was inside of me now. I fell silent. It felt very strange, I lay still and concentrated on the feeling, unsure if I liked it or not. While I was still thinking about it, the finger started to move, which was even more awkward then before. "Han..?" my voice was barely audible and shook with insecurity. "I am here, if you want me to do something just ask." The smile was almost audible in his voice. I laid back eventually, there really wasn't anything else I could do now. Han's finger slid deeper inside me and touched something there. If I hadn't been blindfolded already, I would have thought that something was wrong with my eyes. Colours exploded behind my closed eyelids, a moan dropped from my lips and my whole body went rigid for a second or two.

I panted. "Do you agree that it was a mistake to talk to him?" "No." Han's fingertip brushed ever so slightly against that spot deep inside myself. I shuddered, my breathing was harsh and again stars exploded in front of my eyes. The finger was pulled out, but came back shortly after with a second one, stretching my passage in the process, which was not at all pleasant anymore. "Han…that's… aaaah! Not nice."

Han said nothing, but his fingers moved considerably slower. The sensation changed from unpleasant to awkward until he pulled his fingers out and placed an additional third into my passage as well which really hurt, although he did it slow and with a lot of that slick cool whatever it was. I trembled, my fingers wrapped around the crossbar closest to my hands.

I knew what Han was going to do.

His fingers were pulled out and I used the opportunity "Han, please don't." I was afraid of this, I knew it would hurt. "I… I made a mistake, I shouldn't have talked to…" "You are not honest with me now, you just try to dissuade me from doing this." "And if I don't want to do this?" "You're just a bit afraid because you have never done this before or to put it correctly you have never done this and have never been done this way, that's all, I'll be gentle with you. I promise." I gulped. Han didn't move nor did he say anything, he wanted an answer first. I liked to think that I considered this, but I didn't, instead I listened to my inner voice for a second then I softly agreed: "Okay." My shaky voice embarrassed me, I gulped again. Clothes were taken off and thrown to the floor, that much I could hear. A squishing sound could be heard, then I felt hands on my legs the left one was warm, the right one a bit colder and slick against my right leg. Han spread my legs and lay down, he braced himself on one of his forearms and I could feel his erection at my entrance. It felt big, warm and slick. I shivered with anticipation of the pain. "Shhh" I stilled with effort and then he entered me.

I trembled with pain, although he did it very slowly and gentle. I squinted my blindfolded eyes and clenched my teeth, my eyes burned, a few tears slid down my face and wet the blindfold. Still shuddering, I drew a deep breath to overcome the pain. When Han was in me as deep as he could get, he paused. "Luke, are you alright?" I drew in another deep breath until I felt calm enough to answer. "It hurts."

Han said nothing for a minute, then he reached out and began stroking my…my cock. There, I had thought it. I became a bit hysterical and started to breath shallow but fast. "Hey there, Luke calm down, I can stop if this is too much for you." I paused my agitated mind and let my breath flow out slowly, calming down in the process. Han resumed his stroking of my cock, which he had abandoned because of my hysterical fit. He didn't move at all apart from that, not until I started to moan, that is. He started with slow tiny movements, when I didn't complain his movements became more powerful and then he hit the spot from earlier, only that this time, there was more contact and more force behind it, so I felt everything I had felt before, but multiplied by four. I cried out in pleasure and my body reared up. Han hit the spot two more times then he stilled his motions completely. "Do you agree?" First I wondered what he meant, when it dawned to me, I couldn't believe he still was playing this game with me! "No." He started to move again. After a few times of stopping, asking and me still declining, it was becoming even harder, because I could feel my Orgasm approach. Han continued his little game, he was panting, too, by now. He not only moved inside me, but caressed my shaft as well, when my breathing became erratic and I began to shiver ever so slightly, panting and knowing I would be coming any second now, Han pulled out and away from me. I was frantic! My hands were shaking at the crossbar they were holding and my whole body shook with them. Han panted. "Do you agree with me, that it was a mistake to talk to Waru?" "Yes." I soo wanted to come now! "Say it." What should I say? Oh. Right. "It was a mistake." "Full sentence, come on, I know you can do it." Han's voice wasn't as steady as he wanted it to sound, he was horny, too. But he had his principles. I breathed in, it sounded almost as if I were crying. I calmed myself, my voice still shaking with the effort: "I agree that it was a mistake of mine to speak to Waru, I shouldn't have done that, for he was not to be trusted." Han let out a deep breath. "Han?" My voice still sounded shaky. "Please take me…" Without further ado he complied with my wishes and entered me again. After he had moved inside of me twice, my whole mind exploded and I shook uncontrollably while the pleasure washed over my body, through my mind and my soul, through every small cell of my being, washing away the guilt, the sadness, the stress, the emotional tension this game had invoked and it left nothing behind except for a warm cozy feeling inside of me. The feeling that everything was alright. Han must have come, too, for he lay down next to me, as pleased as I was, a smile on his face. He had taken of my blindfold and had untied my hands before lying down. It wasn't awkward at all, as he pulled me into his arms and the covers over the two of us.

When the cozy feeling had almost disappeared, I looked at Han. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to inflict all of this sorrow on any of you, I was stupid, next time I'll listen to you first." "Shh, it's ok, we got that settled, remember? I nodded. "Okay." A small smile played at my lips, until I noticed something. "Han?" "Hm?" he was almost asleep by now. "What will Leia think of… this?" "It's alright." "How? I mean technically you cheated on her with me?" "She said once, that she was ok with it, if it was you." "What?"

The end.

A plot bunny tackled me, when I was falling asleep, a few days ago. This is the result. I'm really impressed. I wouldn't have thought that I would end up with this many pages…I had thought of four or five pages…Well it is done and I am very happy with it.

^^ urs bluestini aka silvermoonstini


End file.
